fatal_fiction_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Mephiles the Dark
Mephiles the Dark is one of the primary antagonists of the 2006 platform video game, Sonic the Hedgehog. Wikia Match-Ups * Infinite vs. Mephiles Possible Opponents * Dark Samus (Metroid) * Kingdom Hearts ** Xemnas ** Ansem * King Sombra (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) * Asura (Asura's Wrath) * Akuma (Street Fighter) * Dragon Ball Z ** Goku Black ** Majin Buu ** Demigra * DC Comics ** Doomsday ** Raven * Kid Icarus ** Dark Pit ** Hades ** Pandora * Kefka Palazzo (Final Fantasy) * SpaceGodzilla (Godzilla) * Super Mario Bros. ** Fawful ** Dark Bowser ** Shadow Mario ** Dimentio * Dark Meta Knight (Kirby) * Wilfre (Drawn to Life) * Mortal Kombat ** Quan Chi ** Noob Saibot * Mewtwo (Pokèmon, as Shadow Mewtwo) * Lord Garmadon (Ninjago) History Mephiles the Dark was born during the Solaris Project when the experiments on Solaris split him into Mephiles and Iblis. After his birth, Mephiles was sealed inside the Scepter of Darkness by Shadow the Hedgehog, but was freed ten years later during a skirmish between Shadow, Rouge and Dr. Eggman. After his release, Mephiles orchestrated a centuries-long plan to release Iblis from Princess Elise and rejoin with it, which succeeded when he killed Sonic the Hedgehog. He then re-merged with Iblis, remaking Solaris, but was defeated by Sonic, Shadow and Silver, and subsequently erased from existence. Information Background * Height: Varies * Weight: Unknown * Birthplace: Aquatic Base * Age: 10 years * Immortal * One of the two halves of Solaris, the other being Iblis Powers and Abilities * Time Travel * Chaos Energy Harnessing * Shapeshifting * Flight * Energy Projection * Immortality * Master Manipulator * Flawed Duplication * Darkness Manipulation * Teleportation * Absorbing shadows * Reality Warping * Bursts of light * Invisible Shockwaves * Holograms * Homing Attack * Spin Dash * Capable of teleporting all Chaos Emeralds to his location * Electricity Manipulation * Explosive clones that cling to enemies * Manipulating shadows * Energy Shockwaves * Energy Beam * Homing Energy Spheres * Becoming a shadow * Umbrakinesis Monstrous Form * Achieved by Mephiles by fusing himself with several of his minions using the empowered darkness from a Chaos Emerald * Enhanced Strength * Nigh-invulnerability * Eye laser Feats & Stats * Survived multiple battles against Shadow and Omega * Manipulated Silver to the point where he almost killed Sonic * Broke free from the Scepter of Darkness after absorbing Shadow's shadow * Killed Sonic with his energy beam * Grows stronger with every shadow he absorbs * Nearly obliterated existence * Succeeded in his goals (For the most part) * Survived getting blasted into chunks Resistances & Immunities * Faults & Weaknesses * Weak to light-based attacks (ex. Shadow's Chaos Spears) * Can be forced out of shadows through intense power Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Animal Combatants Category:Sonic Characters Category:2000s Category:Time Travelers Category:Time Manipulators Category:Video Game Combatants Category:Sega Characters Category:Immortal Characters Category:Home Console Characters Category:Demon Category:Electricity Manipulators Category:Summoners Category:Shapeshifters Category:Psychopaths Category:Male Category:Villains